Camp Rock or Camp Drama?
by faithfull24
Summary: Miley hasn't been oh her best behavior lately so her parents send her to camp rock where Demi and Vanessa are also. But so is Nick, Joe, Kevin, and SELENA. Hello DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Miley Stewart

Demi Monroe

Nick Grey

Joe Gray

Selena Russo

Justin Michaels

Jake Ryan

Robby Ray Stewart

Frankie Grey

Mrs. / Mr. Grey

Etc…

"What?!?!?!" I nearly shouted "you can't do this to me!!!"

"Yes I can and I have" My dad shouted back. "Now go up to your room and start packing you're stuff because you are leaving tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I have a Hair appointment tomorrow! Also CD signings" I yelled back

"Actually no you don't because I cancelled all of your singing stuff for the whole entire summer. Now Miley Ray you better go and start packing before I cancel out all concerts for good." He warned. I knew better than to open my mouth because he wasn't kidding.

"UGH!!"I said

"Miley say one more word and I swear your career is over."

"Fine, how about three…I-I-I HATE YOU!!!!!"I yelled as I stomped my way up to my room with tears streaming down my face. How could my own daddy do this to me? Okay maybe I have not been on my very best behavior lately but was this punishment was just cruel and unfair. Only one person who understand me enough to know why my behavior changed and that's Demi. I also planned on keeping it that way. She was there for me when Nick decided to dump me and three days later go out with my best friend…scratch that EX- best friend Selena. I met him on the BOBW tour and at first we were just best friends who enjoyed each others company then we had started to go out. Then she fed him lies causing us to break up so do the rest of the brothers except Frankie.

I was devastated from our break up that I never let anyone else close to me except Demi. She knew what I go through and helps me deal with it. Right now I can hear my dad yelling at me through the door to start packing but I don't care. This is sooo not the way I planned on spending my summer, but at least Demi is going to be there.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It's about 5:30 in the morning and my dad is putting my stuff in the bus. Even though I am 16 going on 17 my dad does not trust me enough to drive myself thereto the place because he thinks that I will instead go on some road trip to Vegas which does not sound like a bad idea to me at the moment. Also he won't let me drive there because he doesn't want me to know where I am going until I am more than halfway there. SO anyways my chauffer is going to drive me and Demi there in my truck. Yes I have a truck. Demi gave it to me on my sweet sixteenth and it is a Ford F150 and is bedazzled on the rim with white crystals and on the front right side in blue diamonds(yes I said diamonds)she got the car company to make it say Smiley.

For her birthday she said she wanted the same thing so I got her a black shiny Ford F150 bedazzled on the rim with crystals and in black letters (her favorite Color) it said 'Demz.' They cost a lot of money but we would all do crazy things for one another.

Anyways back to the story. Demi is supposed to be meeting us here because we are going together in the same car and her bodyguard will drive her car there. Demi's care just pulled in the gates and she stepped out looking flawless in hey navy blue skinny jeans and black rhinestone shirt. I had black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a small jacket on top.

"Hey babe, ready for a good summer lovin'" Demi said to me. This is usually how we greet each other. I looked at her as if she had three heads. Then I giggled.

"Hey, sexy" I joked back." And no I'm really not looking forward to this at all"

"Yeah ... yea I kind of got that idea when you spent 15 minutes going on and on and on about how you are about to die with out concerts" She said slightly annoyed at me.

"Yeah sorry about that..." I giggled.

"Girls, come on it's time to go" My dad yelled over at us. Me and Demi made our way over to my truck and as I was just about to hop in my dad pulled me into a tight hug and said "Bye pumpkin, I'm going to miss you and don't forget why you're going there" I remained silent obviously from the silent treatment that I have been giving him ever since last night I was still very mad about this whole thing. My mom gave me a hug and whispered I my ear" I want my little smiley back, I miss her" and with that they both went inside the house.

After about two hours of talking to Demi my dad called my cell phone and I begged Demi to answer because I still wasn't talking to him.

"Hola, Mr. Stewart" She answered. Typical Demi she loved her Spanish. My dad had said something to her because all f a sudden she put it on speaker.

"Miley and Demi, I am sure that you girls would like to know where you are going. Am I right?" He asked. We both kept silent waiting for him to say it. The suspense was killing me right now and I was sort of excited to know where we were going even if I didn't want to go.

"You luck girls are going to … CAMP ROCK!!! " My dad screamed over the phone excitedly.

"Daughter hating daddy say what?!?!" I over the phone.

"And darling that's not all I got the camp director to let Miley Stewart, and Demi Monroe to teach a singing and dancing class to teens 14 to 16. Isn't that great?" My dad said excitedly. I couldn't take it anymore so I pressed 'end call' on the phone and start to have a meltdown. CAMP ROCK?!?! Demi and I knew that Camp Rock is where _**THEY **_go and teach every summer. I can't stand them. Did my dad really hate me that much?

"Now Miley I know that this may seem bad but hey at least you're not in the middle of some far away dessert." She joked trying to calm me down.

"I'd rather be there than here Demi. How could he do this to me?" I said now about to pass out"

"Deep breathes Miley come on … in ....and out...in … and out" I did as she said and I felt better, well as much as I could at least. I started staring into space until I could hear Demi calling my name.

"Miley….MILEY!"She yelled in my ear.

"Owww… are you trying to make me deaf?!?!?" I yelled back

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly "I know gong to the same place as your ex for the whole summer isn't going to be paradise but I have known you for a long time and I know that you are a strong girl and you can do it Miley, I believe in you" She said confidently.

"You know what Demz, you're right, it's about time to show Camp Rock Miley Stewart isn't scared of anything." At that moment I had a brilliant idea. I looked over at Demi and I knew she was thinking the same thing. We both nodded at each other and smiley evilly. I got the feeling that this summer is going to be the best summer ever. Camp Rock get ready for Miley Cyrus, and Demi Monroe ;)

Demi and I stepped out of my truck looking flawless. I had on a tight dress that was blue because the color brought out my eyes I've been told so once and it was 3 and a half inches above my knees. Demi had on a dress that was a strapless tight black dress that was 3 and a half inches above her knees and she had on simple black peep toe heels. The dresses were simple but when we put them on they looked as if we just stepped out of an exclusive page in an ELLE magazine. Paparazzi were on either side of the red carpet asking us questions.

"Miley how does it feel to be working at a camp with your ex?" another one asked.

"Miley are you are dating Justin Michaels?" and the questions kept coming and coming. Somewhere down the carpet Miley spotted HIM, and her whole world slowed down. He looked flawless in his plaid blue and red collard shirt. The look was casual but yet formal. A look only a devil could pull to look innocent even though he wasn't. Every curl on his head was carefully placed upon his stupid beautiful angelic head. Who knew that better than me? Next to him was his two older brothers and they were staring at me as I was them. Then all of a sudden I heard my name being yelled by a voice that cheered me up every time I heard it. The person who's voice it belonged to ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug as if he was never going to get to hug me ever again. I looked down surprised and happy at the same time to see none other than Frankie Grey with his arms around me.

"Miley!" The little 8 year old answered. He was the only Grey brother I liked. We hung out some times once a month probably but sometimes I backed out of hanging out w/ him because they were _there_. As I said good-bye to Frankie me and Demz posed for a couple of pictures and headed inside where the paparazzi weren't allowed. Inside the welcome party you could see that there were two groups. Team Grey + Selena, and Team Miley + Demi. Some were neutral but only a few. The people on their team were mostly new comers to Disney: WOWP and JONAS. The ones on my team (which I have to say is more than their team) were: HM, HMS,SLOZC, and SWAC. More people are on my team because they have known me longer and know that I would never do what I had been accused of doing. What exactly had I been accused of? Let's see.

***FLASHBACK***

"Miley Ray how could you do that? I mean being jealous is one thing but physically hurting her is another thing." Nick said angry.

"What the heck are you talking about?!?!" I asked confused and irritated.

"Don't try that innocent act thing on me. Selena told me what you did Miley and she even has the marks to prove it. You're lucky that she a nice girl and she won't press charges"

"Nicholas you make me so proud to be your girlfriend" I said sarcastically. "If like her so much then why don't you go out with her then?" I really didn't mean for those words to slip out but I'm glad they did. If he didn't trust me then I didn't want to date him. My daddy said a relationship isn't good without trust.

"You're right. This relationship is over Miley" he said and then walked out of my room and out of my life. It took me a few minutes to digest what just happened and when it did I passed out.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Selena ever since had been trying to take over my crown but failed miserably. Her album was rated one of the top 20 worst ones from Disney. Mine was in the top 5 best. Demz and I walked over to the snack bar where Vanessa was. I sneaked up on her and ticked her sides.

"Ahh" she squeaked. "Miley Ray Stewart! What the heck?" She said as Demi and I giggled.

"Hey Demi, its always a pleasure to see you again" she said politely and then she turned to me "You missy not so much" she joked.

"Aww thank you" I said while hugging her.

"Ohh Miles a certain Grey is staring at you" Demi giggled.

"Cool, don't care" I said monotonously.

"Ooh lets show him what he's missing out on. Follow my lead" V said as she sexily walked toward the dance floor. Demi and I just looked at each other and shrugged. What harm could it do? We followed Vanessa's lead and started dancing/ grinding. V had taught us how to dance sexily Disney style one summer. A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands snake their way around me and by the look on Demz and V's face. They told me to turn around and see who it is. So i did only to find Jake Ryan: my most recent ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with lily. He tried to ask me out again and I guess this is one of those times.

"God kid, don't you ever give up. I moved on" I said internally groaning.

"I came all the way here on the other side of the country to say I am so sorry for what I did to you. I love you and I promise never to do it again. Please take me back?" Jake said as he got on one knee and held out a rose. Everyone was watching by now and I think Jake did that on purpose to pressure me into saying yes. Crap I thought. I looked at Demz and V who were slightly shaking their heads no. I smirked my evil little smirk that only the Grey brothers and my two best friends know what it means. Miley Stewart had a plan. I held up one finger toward Jake telling him to hold on. I walked right up to the stage and whispered to the band something. They all smiled knowing exactly what I was up to, and then I walked to the mike to speak.

"Hey everyone I'd like to sing a song to my little Jakey" I said with a fake smile on my face. By the look on Jake's face he probably thought I was gonna sing a love song to him. Boy is he wrong. "Jake I really hope you like it." I motioned for the band to start playing.

"My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
(whoah oh)  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase in my heart

[CHORUS]  
You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
(ooh oh)  
Now you're standing here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you"

Then I walked up to Jake and ran my finger seductively up his arm.

"When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it"

Then I walked back on stage as I was still singing

"You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
And if there's some confusion,  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue!  
Cause people change  
Thank God I did (X 3)

Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you!  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now"

"Ouch, that was cold my man" Vanessa said to Jake as everyone laughed.

I then put the mike back, winked at Jake and walked out with Demi and Vanessa behind me.

"Girls I'm tired, can we head back to the cabins?" I asked pleadingly. Demi was just about to protest when I said "after we go to Pinkberry of course." Then she smiled. Demi sure did love her ice cream.

When we got to Pinkberry we saw all four of _them_ sitting in the booth laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

*Last time*

"Girls I'm tired, can we head back to the cabins?" I asked pleadingly. Demi was just about to protest when I said "after we go to Pinkberry of course." Then she smiled. Demi sure did love her ice cream.

When we got to Pinkberry we saw all four of _them_ sitting in the booth laughing.

Cast:

Miley Stewart

Demi Monroe

Nick Grey

Joe Gray

Vanessa Montez

Selena Russo

Justin Michaels

Jake Ryan

Robby Ray Stewart

Frankie Grey

Lily Truscott

Oliver Oken

Mrs. / Mr. Grey

Etc…

"Uh guys I don't feel like eating ice-cream anymore" I said nervously.

"Uh-uh girlfriend we have as much right to be here as they do and you said we're getting ice-cream so I'm getting my dang ice-cream" Demi said and me and V looked at her as if she was crazy

"What? I like my ice-cream" Demi defended herself as we went up to the counter. As we walked there we passed them and I heard _her_ cough 'bitch'. I heard Nick chuckle and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Sweetie we can just go back to the cabins if you don't want to stay here" Vanessa said. I nodded.

"Miss what would you like to order" the girl at the counter asked me. I smirked my little evil smirk.

"Uh-oh" Demz and V said together.

"I'd like an orange milkshake and Rocky road ice cream" I said sweetly and giggled. Selena was gonna pay for that little remark. Demi and Vanessa had on a confused expression on their faces but I knew what I was doing. When the lady gave me my things I took of the cap on my milkshake and threw it away. After all I couldn't do what I was about to do with it on. I walked at a steady pace the same way we came in but when I reached their table I 'slipped' and my milkshake fell on Selena and my ice-cream landed on Nick's hair.

"Whoops, my bad" I said innocently

"You slut" Selena said.

"Actually I prefer the term 'Bitch', and BTW orange totally doesn't go with your outfit" I said giggling and taking pictures with my cell phone. Demi and Vanessa were too. By now the whole place was laughing.

"Best seven bucks I ever spent" I said as I swiped my finger over Nick's hair and tasted my fingers.

"Yum rocky road, my favorite" I said as I walked out of the building.

"Miley baby, I adore you" Vanessa said still laughing.

We reached our cabin a few minutes later and we all went to bed happy.

I woke up the next morning with ice cold water hitting my face. I quickly shot out of bed so fast that I fell out. I looked up only to see V and Demz cracking up.

"Well that woke you up. We are about to leave do you want us to wait for you" Demz said giggling.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you leave now" I warned them.

"Ok see ya later girl" V said as they walked out.

Today the stars were supposed to pick a group of kids to teach for two weeks. Zac, Joe, Nick and Kevin were assigned games for the boys. Demi and Vanessa were assigned singing classes. Lastly Selena and I were assigned the best one. We were to make a music video with the campers in it.

I took about 30 minutes to change so I was the last person at the meeting. The stars had picked the campers that they had wanted to be with already so I had to get the last ones. They were all girls and each one had their unique style of clothing just like I did most of the time. One thing that I noticed was the same look in their eyes that I looked a year ago. The look I had when Nick dumped me. I knew exactly what song to do for the music video. I had written it a long time ago but never got the nerve to record it.

"Sorry Miles, looks like you get the reject girls. They kinda look like you did a year ago" Selena whispered in my ear.

"Okay Selena, I'm tired of all this drama between us. It's time to end it. How about we make a deal, who ever's team makes the best music video wins and is crowned the Disney princess and they also get to make the loser a their team to do one two thing they want them to do. Deal?" I asked her. She took a moment but eventually agreed. Then she added.

"I may not be good at music videos but I have the Grey brothers on my side. You forgot that didn't you smiley?" Selena said walking away. Demi and Vanessa who were listening in on our conversation came over to me.

"Miley are you crazy? I mean its one thing to put your self in danger, but to put everyone else in danger" Demi said.

"Ignore her Miley. She has always been the pessimistic one. We can do this" Vanessa said confidently.

"You're right. Besides Miley Stewart never loses" I added.

"Yea but the Grey Brothers never loose either, you know how competitive Nick gets" Demi said. I just smirked because I had a plan.

I quickly went to my laptop at the cabin and typed up the rules for the contest

_**Miley vs. Selena Contest rules **_

_1. __Music video that contains the campers_

_2.__ Dance video_

_3. __Music video with a couple singing_

_4. __Homemade looking music video_

_5.__ Music video for a movie about a dog_

_6. __Music video for a movie about a fairy_

_7. __Old fashion music video_

_8.__ Music video about unusual things_

_9.__ Music video about a break up_

_10.__ Music video about being followed or being paranoid._

_Tie breaker if needed__: Music video with leaders as main characters also a dance contest. Leaders must pick a song and choreograph it._

_Teams aren't allowed to sabotage the other team _

_Each team must submit their video by sundown on Friday. Winners are declared at Saturday night parties. _

When I was done I faxed it to Selena. II had the best idea for my first music video. After all first impressions are important. Someone needs to show Selena who she's messing with.

Next Day: (Tuesday)

Today I decided to talk to my campers about what my song means. When Nick dumped me I was depressed and the only thing that made me feel better was ice-cream. Because I am Miley Stewart I had advantages so I got the manager of Pinkberry to deliver some ice-cream to my class. When I got to the class I saw the girls enjoying their ice creams and laughing. I smiled because I thought it was gonna be hard making them smile.

"Hello class I see you got your presents. You guys had better left me some rocky road" I warned. The girls all laughed at my weirdness. One of them went over to me and gave me rocky road ice cream and I smiled at the sight of it like I always do so sugary and delicious.

"Okay I want everyone you guys to form a circle so we can talk about my song" I told them and they listened.

"First how many of you have ever gone through a tough break up? Raise your hands" I raised my hand to encourage them also. Not to my surprise all of their hands shot up after mine and they had that sad expression I had.

"Who wants to talk about one of them" I asked. No one raised their hand. "How about I go first." I said and I took a breath before I started.

"The song I wrote for my music video is about one of my exes I loved him and he loved me but then a little boyfriend snatcher girl came in the picture. She always flirted with him and I warned her to stop but then she did something unforgivable. She told my boyfriend a lie and he believed her. So we broke up after that. I hate her with all the hate within in me. She took everything that I had which was her plan in the beginning" I said with tears in my eyes. One girl raised her hand to speak and I nodded at her.

"Was the boy Nick and Selena the boy snatcher?" she asked me while everyone giggled at her use of words. I just nodded. "She looked fake from the beginning. Don't worry about Nick either. If he's stupid enough to dump you and go out with her then you deserve better and if it was meant to be it will all work out in the end" she said confidently. One by one we all shared our story and I learned that a lot of people go through it. I'm not alone. When I turned around I saw Demi and Vanessa at the door with tears in their eyes. I guess they were listening. We ended class three hour later than I was supposed to so I ordered pizza for all of us. I told them to bring their stuff that their exes gave them for the music video shoot tomorrow. We are gonna have some fun shooting this video.

Next Day: Wednesday

Today is when we are gonna make the music video for '7 Things'. I brought my picture that Nick and I took one time while we were dating and I also wore his diabetes tag that I kept and don't plan on getting rid of anytime soon. We finished half of it and we'll do the rest tomorrow. Right now Demz, V, and I are in the cafeteria just talking because the food isn't all that great. The Grey Brothers and Selena are coming toward us so all three of us stood up from out table and crossed our arms over our chest.

"What do you loser want" I said.

"We just wanted to say good luck losing" Selena said in an annoying voice.

"Thanks but i think you guys are gonna need it more Barbie you too Kent" Demz said getting in her face. I winced at the mention of barbie and Kent because they are meant for each other and I thought Nick and I were meant to be together.

"I suggest you get out of my face Demetria before it gets real ugly"Selena wrned.

"Have you looked at your face, it already got ugly" Vanessa said and all three of us giggled. I even saw Kevin and Joe smile a little. Two of the girls from my class was walking up to me and winked at me telling me she was about to do something sneaky. I guess the brothers saw my little smirk because they turned around and the two girls had spaghetti on their trays and when Nick and Selena turned around it landed on them right square on their chests.

"Oh em Gee i'm sorry. Here let me wipe it off" One of the girls said spreading it more on Selena. Everyone in the Cafeteria was laughing except the four but Kevin and Joe were smiling. I wonder if they even like Selena. I took a picture and yelled "run you guys." We all ran out of the cafeteria in different directions I looked behind me only to see Nick chasing me. I then looked ahead and saw that we were about to fall in the lake. Nick did also so he pushed me in the lake. when i got out i saw that everyone was laughing at me.

"Nicholas Jerry Grey!!" I yelled.

"Yes Stewart?" He said with a smirk on he's face. I looked at Demi and Vanessa for help. All of a sudden Demi jumped.

"Woo" she yelled as she jumped in, Vanessa did too. In minutes almost everybody was in the lake splashing each other.

"As weird as that idea was, thanks" I said to Demi who had a proud smile on her face. I look up out of the water and I spotted Nick with a mad look on his face. Guess your plan backfired Grey. Miley Stewart Never loses in the end.

Saturday

Yesterday was the day that we had to torn in our music videos. I'm confident that we are gonna win. Our music video is personal and we put a whole lot of heart into it. I'm sure that everyone is going to be surprised with out final product. Right now Demz, Vanessa and I are at the benches by the lake thinking of an idea for our next music video. We were so caught up in what we were doing that we didn't notice the two boys standing next to us.

"Guys I think we should lay low on our next video and let Selena's team win" I said honestly. They looked at me like I was crazy. "I want them to feel good about themselves before we crush them at the end" I said with a smirk.

"But that's cheating" A voice next to us said. The three of us looked over at the person only to see Nick and Selena?


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys I think we should lay low on our next video and let Selena's team win" I said honestly. They looked at me like I was crazy. "I want them to feel good about themselves before we crush them at the end" I said with a smirk.

"But that's cheating" A voice next to us said. The three of us looked over at the person only to see Nick and Selena? Just kidding they wouldn't dare go near me. It was Kevin and Joe.

"What the heck are you guys doing here, you know eavesdropping is against the rules" Vanessa said.

"No it's not I read the rules and it says nothing about eavesdropping" Kevin absently.

"Did you two need something or are you leaving soon?" I said annoyed. The two just sat across us from the bench and smiled.

"So Miles what was your video about?" Joe asked still smiling.

"Why would she tell you? She hasn't even told us yet" Demz asked.

"You guys want to know what my song is about. I'll tell you the title at least." I said smirking. Now they were cautious. Me smirking is nothing good to people around me. "It's called '7 things'" I said knowing that they were confused.

"So what song did you use" Joe asked again as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"A song I wrote about a year ago you can go tell your princess that, now come on girls lets get ready for the party which they are gonna announce us being the winner at" I said and packed all my stuff leaving Joe and Kevin still clueless.

~At the party~

"I'm sure all of you know about the contest going around camp and would like to know the winner am I right" The announcer said. Everyone cheered eager to for her to get on with it.

"Would the team leaders please come on stage next to me please?" Everyone got out of the way and let Miley and Selena get on stage.

"Alright the results are in. The winner of the first contest is…Miley Stewart with '7 Things' which by the way was the best video I've ever seen" She added.

"What?!?! This is rigged" Selena screamed.

"Would you like to watch it sweetie" Miley said sweetly.

"YES I would" Selena yelled.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen '7 Things!'" she said as the place got dark and the music video filled the screen.

"sha, sha, sha ,

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here"

It shows Miley with a picture of her and nick but his face is covered.

"The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do

oh

ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo  
la la la  
ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo"

When it finished everyone was shocked but eventually they started clapping and cheering, even Joe and Kevin until Nick glared at them and Selena stomped of the stage. After it was done I felt a little bit guilty about the song. I'm sure Nick felt badly because he disappeared after the video. I decided to go on a walk by the trail to clear up my mind. When I got far enough that I couldn't hear anything anymore except the lake I sat down and started thinking about my whole life. I remember hanging out with the family and singing songs in Tennessee. I remember racing Brandy on our horses and falling into mud puddles. I tried remembering the last time I did something with my family only and I can't. I really have been distant from my family. I'm actually surprised that they put up with me for this ling. All this time without realizing it I had been a shallow, self-centered, rich stuck-up person. The kind of people Brandy and I had spent time making fun of. Then I start thinking about the BOBW tour. It was fun and it was also where I met my first love. During the tour I was the happiest I have ever been in my life and I probably never will be that happy. Tears stared falling when I thought about him and our break-up. He meant the world to me and she had to take him away. I would give up anything to have Nick back even my career because that's just how much I loved him. With tears falling down uncontrollably I tried to get up but I was too weak. I silently prayed to God to send someone looking for me. I had been gone for about three hours now. I tried to look for my cell phone but I remembered that I left it on my dresser at the cabin. Now I was starting to get scared but then I heard a voice calling my name.

"Miley? Miley?" It was Joe. Thank God.

"Joey?" I said still crying. In seconds I saw Joe coming towards me. He came over and picked me up bridal style and we started heading back to the camp.

"Miley what were you doing there? Everyone was worried about you? How could you be so selfish?" Joe nearly shouted not realizing that I was crying. I started to cry even more. He stared to feel guilty for yelling at me.

"Miles please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. We were all just worried about you" Joe said softly.

"No you're right" I said while sniffling. "I am selfish and I don't deserve to live anymore. Ever since that incident a year ago I've been nothing but a heartless little monster that bosses everybody around and doesn't care about anybody else. I'm a useless little bitch and I'm surprised that God hasn't let lightning strike me dead" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Miley you know that's not true" Everyone adores you and they want to be like you. "Frankie for example loves you and looks up to you. You're his role model. Miley you're an amazing person don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Nick doesn't think so. He thinks I'm a selfish little slut" I said crying harder.

"Miley did you really hit Selena like she said you did?"

"No I would never hit anybody, ever since I broke up with Jesse i promised my self that i would never hit anyone even if I really wanted to" I said wincing at the memory.

"What happened with Jesse" he said then quickly added "If you don't mind me asking"

"Jesse used to abuse me when we were going out he almost once rapped me if it wasn't for trace coming home early I would have given up my promise to God" I said surprised at myself for being able to talk about it after four years of keeping it to myself. "Please don't tell anybody I told you this. Only Trace and I know about this no one else. I had gotten a restraining order set against him so he wouldn't come near me."

"I promise to keep it to myself" Joe promised. "Is it okay if you stay in my cabin for the night? Yours is on the other side of the camp" Joe said. I was about to protest and say that Nick will be there but he beat me to it. "I'll make sure he doesn't get near you. You can stay in my room the whole time and I'll text Demi telling her that you're with me" I then gave in because i trusted Joe. When we got to his cabin he gave me a pair of boxer and a small t-shirt to wear to sleep. I drifted off to sleep and had a dream about that thing with Jesse.

"Miley do you love me?" Jesse asked me.

"Of course I love you why do you ask?" I said confused

"Make love to me" He said seriously.

"Jesse I have a purity ring" I warned him.

"So?" He said as he started kissing my neck. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Miley? …Miley wake up?" I hear a voice saying. I opened my eyes which were wet with tears I started crying thinking about the dream.

"Miley it was just a dream. Jesse won't hurt you" Joe said and he hugged me. He held me until I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I woke up in the morning with the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"Hey sleepy head, you look beautiful with your hair like that by the way" Joe said. I lifted my hand to feel my hair and it was in tangles. I blushed and tried to fix it with no luck.

"Yea well you don't look to good in the morning either" I joked back.

"Psh I always look good even in the mornings" he said as he fed me. When we were finished he let me borrow some of his gym shorts and a white v-neck after I took a shower. Joe walked me to the door just in case Nick saw us. He did.

"What is SHE doing here" Nick said as if I was some disease. I looked down because my eyes were still red and now tears had started forming again. Only Joe saw it and defended me.

"Why don't you leave her alone and go play with your little girlfriend" Joe said.

"I can talk to whoever i want to and why are you defending her she's not your girlfriend or anything" Nick challenged. Joe secretly winked at me telling me to go with what he was about to say.

"Actually Miley IS my girlfriend so you can leave her alone" Joe said as he put his arms around my waist. I smirked at Nick as I put my head on Joe's shoulder.

"Joey can we go back to my cabin first?" I asked him sweetly. Nick now looked jealous and a bit angry.

"How low Miley, dating my own brother" Nick spit out.

"You are such a hypocrite. You started dating Selena three days after we broke up. I at least waited year so if anyone here is low Nicholas it's you" I said as I dragged Joe out the door. When we were out I started laughing hard I almost tripped.

"Thanks Joe for helping me. If there's anything that I can help you with just give me a call" I told him then I ran to the cabin where I was sure the girls were worrying about me. After about 15 whole minutes of telling them that I was okay we decided to go down to the lake for a swim. I put on my red bikini, Demi put on her dark blue and Vanessa put on her white bikini then we all headed to the lake. When we got there we saw HER. Selena was on a beach chair tanning in close range of the water. I spotted some three boys playing in the water and I smirked. Miley Stewart had a plan. I walked over to the boys and put on my flirty face and smiled sweetly.

"Hey guys could you do me a favor?" I said sweetly. They all ran over to me. I pointed to Selena and said "My friend over there is being a party pooper and won't go into the water I was hoping that you could help me out" I said winking. They all grinned.

"Anything for a pretty lady like you" One of them said. I thanked them and went over to V and Demz.

"Girls watch this. It gonna be hilarious" I said giggling. Us three watched as the guys casually walked over to Selena and picked her up.

"What the heck is going on?!?! Put me down you fools" She protested but the guys didn't listen they swung her in the air once and on the second swing they threw her into the water. Everyone was laughing. Demz, V and I suddenly topped laughing when we saw the three guys running our way smirking. They quickly picked us up bridal style and threw us in the lake also. We splashed each other and played until it was lunch time. A guy named Liam who did I mentions is very good looking asked me if I wanted to go out with him. Sadly I said no because I had a boyfriend. Demz and Vanessa looked at me like I was crazy.

"No you don't" V said. I guiltily looked away and said that Joe was my boyfriend.

"What?!?! Since when? Why didn't you tell us?" V said a bit mad. I had no idea that she would react like this. Demi on the other hand kept quiet. Usually she was the loud one. Automatically I knew that something was wrong and then I remembered at o e of our sleepover Demi had admitted liking Joe. When we got to the cabins to get ready for lunch Demi kept silent.

"Demz are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" She said but I heard her voice crack a little bit.

"Demz me and Joe aren't really dating. We are just pretending so Nick will leave me alone. I would never go out with someone if I knew my best friend liked them too. Besides I don't like Joe in that way. You and I both know I'll never like anyone else the same way I liked Nick" I said with tears glazing over my eyes. Demi came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you and Nick is a jerk not to believe you over that thing" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Demz if you'd like I could secretly ask Joe if he likes you back" I offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Demi said excited. I giggled.

"Of course Demz. I would do anything for you." I said to her then I turned to Vanessa "I'll also ask Zac if he likes you too" I said winking at her. She was about to protest when Demi said.

"Please girl we all know you got a thing for that boy" All of us started laughing and V blushed. We headed for the cafeteria and I saw Joe get up from his table with Nick watching him come toward us. When he got here I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I made sure that Nick saw. We sat at our usual table with me on Joe's lap. Joe fed me my food and we acted all lovey dovey until I remembered something. I quickly took out my cell phone and texted Joe.

**Miley: So Joseph anyone you got your eye on? *wink wink* I can help you out.**

**Joe: Why are you jealous? ;) (Don't call me that)**

**Miley: You wish, answer the question Joseph**

**Joe: Well there's this girl I like but I'm not sure that she likes me back Destiny**

**Miley: Who?!?!? Joey**

**Joe: Swear not to tell? Smiley**

**Miley: Yea...yea who is it?!?!?! Joey??**

**Joe: Umm...Demi? **

**Miley: :O**

**Joe: Wat?**

**Miley: :O**

**Joe: MILEY!!!**

**Miley: JOSEPH!!!**

**Joe: Does she like me back?**

**Miley: :O**

**Joe: Please Miles I'm dying over here.**

**~Miley has turned off her phone~**

"What the heck Miles I asked you a question?" Joe said slightly pissed. I just giggled.

"Oh the one about if Demi likes you? I think you should ask her yourself" I said. Joe started blushing. I looked at Demi telling her to say something.

"I kinda like you to Joe" Demi said giggling. Joe looked up.

"Really?" Demi nodded.

"So will you um be um you know uh..." Joe said nervously all three of us girls giggled at Joe's lack of words.

"Are you trying to ask me out Joseph?" Demi said giggling.

"Uh yes?" He asked. Demi smirked.

"You are gonna have to do better than that." Demi said still laughing. Joe's face fell into a frown and I decided to help him out a little bit. I stood of on top of our table and whistled loudly. In a second the whole cafeteria was silent.

"People Joseph had something to ask Demi" and then I pulled Joe up on tho the table. He looked nervous so I pulled Demi on top too.

"You may begin" I said.

"Um uh ...Demi?" I giggled because Joe has never been this nervous in his life.

"Joe follow after me. Demi Monroe?" I said still giggling.

"Demi Monroe." He said. I giggled even more, this is so much fun.

"Will you do me the honors and be my girlfriend?"

"Will you do me the honors and be my girlfriend?" Joe repeated.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" Demi giggled.

"Aww this is so cute. I now pronounce you, boyfriend and girlfriend. You may kiss the girlfriend" I said professionally as everyone laughed. Joe leaned in to kiss Demi and She put her hands around his neck. When they pulled away Joe raised his hand to speak.

"What Joseph?" i said.

"I would like to do the honors and say that Miley Ray Stewart sleeps with her thumb in her mouth" Joe said and the whole cafeteria stated laughing.

"Yea well Joe sleeps with a Barney stuffed animal" I said out loud and everyone ooohed and he blushed.

"Miley you swore never to tell anyone" Joe pouted.

"It slipped" i said sweetly.

"Yea well you used to have a crush on-" Joe had started to say but I covered his mouth.

"Say one more word boy and I swear I will People magazine who you had a crush on during the tour" I threatened. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"You wouldn't" he warned me.

"Try me Joseph" I said glaring at me.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Joe said chuckling nervously.

"Who doesn't" I said as I went over to throw away my trash. "I should blackmail you more often. Thanks for the tip"

~Next Saturday~

"Okay this is contest number two and Miley won the last one with a phenomenal video right?" She asked. Everyone cheered. "Well this week I have to say the videos were close but the winner is....Selana Gomez with the song 'Arrive'. Selena started jumping up and down and I rolled my eyes and smirked. Nick was watching me so I quickly put on a fake mad face.

"In your face Stewart" Selena said.

"You're right Selena" I said "I have no idea how I'm gonna beat you in this contest. You're just too good." I lied. Let the girl be happy while she's can. Vanessa and Demi came over to me and we high fived each other. Plan one part one was complete.


End file.
